


what to do? when i can’t stop looking at you

by sokkas_girl



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Feelings, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am tired, Love, M/M, amir being head over heels for his husband, amir simping pt.2, everyone seeing him simp, fluff- like pure love, rupert being gorgeous, these tags are dumb i need to go to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkas_girl/pseuds/sokkas_girl
Summary: amir really loves staring at his boyfriend.antics ensue..
Relationships: Amir & Rupert (Two Princes Podcast), Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast), Prince Amir & Sir Joan (The Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	what to do? when i can’t stop looking at you

Amir would never admit it, but he loved staring at his husband. 

When Joan came up to Amir and told him he was staring at Rupert like he was his last meal Amir being who he was instantly denied the accusation acting as if he was being put on trial. Amir knew she was right- but not looking gives him nothing to do. Rupert’s face became a quick comfort for Amir, something about knowing he was always in eye’s view made Amir feel like nothing in the world could harm him. 

Amir knew that Rupert was catching on to the staring, there are some days Rupert would just smile back when he caught his husband staring and other days Rupert would pretend he didn’t feel his spouses eyes gawking at him. Everyone quickly noticed Amir’s staring, the maids catching word of this fairly quickly made sure everyone was informed of the gossip spreading around. 

Amit himself knew it was a problem so he decided to challenge himself to a little game. Everytime he caught himself staring at Rupert he would have to go to early morning water aerobics with his mother- knowing how much he despised his mother’s aerobic sessions having awful memories from the ones he had to go to in middle school - he didn’t doubt that this would be a easy feat for him to overcome. 

Boy, was he wrong.

Not looking at Rupert was one of the hardest things Amir thinks he has ever challenged himself to. Every move his husband made was eye-drawing, Rupert made every no effort to look as good as he did either which made it severely hard not to look. Everything about Rupert's beauty was so natural, no one compared to Rupert in Amir’s eyes. From the way the sun dusted his spouses hair when he woke up to seeing him formally dress in his tunic in cloak- every single form of Rupert was stunning. 

Amir found himself at aerobios more often than not in the past three weeks, sometimes he curses his stubbornness knowing if he was less hard-headed he would have been out of this situation two weeks ago. Amir knew his mother was also grateful to be spending time with her dear son after not seeing him since his and Rupert’s wedding. He made up a little white lie of wh he was doing aerobics with his mother, while also making up an excuse on the spot while his husband was half dead of why he was leaving once again at four a.m on the spot. 

Amir’s mother caught on quickly that her son was not doing this for mother-son bonding time but for clear other reasons. 

“Amir, my love,” Queen Atossa said, not batting an eye towards her son focusing on the instructor in front of them. 

“Yes mother.”

“What is the real reason you wanted to come to these lessons with me- you hate water aerobics.” 

Amir knew he just was caught red handed but out of resilience and pure utter embarrassment he was showing on his face, he decided he would deny anything his mother was going to ask him. 

“What do you mean- I’m here to spend time with you of course!” Amir falsely stated while putting on his “I’m lying smile” that he was sure his mother had seen hundreds of times. 

“Now Amir, you know there are alot of people you can lie to- your friends, your no good father.” 

“MOTHER!” Amir shouted. 

Oh, Amir you know I was just making petty jokes,” she says stifling a giggle. 

“You could probably even lie to that sweet husband of yours.” 

“I-!” Amir tried to defend himself before his mother cut him off mid-sentence. 

“But you cannot lie to me, never in a million years my love”. 

“So, why are you doing these silly sessions with me”. Queen Atossa said, looking her son in the eye. 

“Could we talk somewhere more private, mother.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Amir hated how his mom could always see right through him like he was a ghost who presented all his thoughts to her on a silver platter. Amir couldn’t honestly think of a time where he lied to his mom and got away with it, she would always catch him in the middle of the act or stop it from happening completely. He’s not surprised at all that she knew right from the start something was off. But he resents her just a bit for making him do aerobics for two weeks before calling him out. 

After changing out of his swimwear he heads to the queen suite, knowing it was high tea time he wasn’t shocked at all to see his mother sitting at her small tea table with a mini buffet in front of her. 

“AMIR! SIT SIT!” his mother exclaimed as soon as she saw him. 

“The chefs always make me so much food- I usually end up giving it to the cats in the back garden anyways.” She said with a grin while pushing a plate of assorted foods up to Amir’s spot at the table. 

“So now! Why are you leaving your husband every morning to come splash in water?” Atossa said while pouring a cup of tea for her and Amir. 

“I don’t know how to put this without sounding like an idiot.” Amir said staring at his folded hands in his lap. 

“You will never sound like an idiot to me dear!”

“Okay then,” Amir said hesitantly.

“It’s just.. I can’t stop looking at Rupert, no matter how hard I try my eyes always focus all of my attention on him. I don't want him to think I’m some creepy pervert! But I just can’t stop.”

Amir looked up at his mother who seemed to be non-responsive, just to see her stifling a laugh behind her teacup. 

“MOM!” Amir said with a small pout on his face. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry- it's just you're so innocent!” Atossa said, grabbing her son’s hand. 

“Look at me and listen”. Amir heard his mother say. 

“You're not a creep, you're in love!” His mother said with a smile. 

In love? Amir thought quietly to himself. Sometimes he amused himself with how dense he really was. LOVE! That’s what it always was- from the moment he meant Rupert all he really felt was love. He was stressing himself out over something as simple as love. 

“Oh- your right I am in love.” Rupert said grinning at his mother with the same goofy grin he used on his husband from time to time. 

“Very in love.” He thought 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Amir didn’t make it back to the castle he and Rupert now resided in till it was pitch balck outside. He knew Rupert wasn’t asleep yet, Rupert hated going to bed early being the night owl of the couple. Amir felt somewhat anxious as his carriage pulled up to the castle. He had not spent as much time with Rupert as he would have liked to the past three weeks. Rupert was so understanding Amir knew he shouldn't worry as much as he does but there was always that deep stomaching guilt he felt. 

While making his way to the King’s Suite Amir made sure to say hello to each person he passed, he always wanted the castle staff to feel appreciated and know much they were really the backbone of the castle's success. Now approaching the door to his and Rupert’s Suite he felt the anxiety from early creep back in. Amir cursed under his breath as he opened the door. 

“AMIR!” Rupert called out excitedly as he saw his husband while running towards him.

Amir caught his husband in his arms as he basically threw himself onto him. Sometimes Amir forgets they have quite the height difference, with Amir being 6’4 and Rupert being 5’11. 

“I missed you today.” Rupert said, pushing his head into Amir’s chest. 

“I could tell- I missed you to babe.” Amir said through a grin. 

Grabbing Amir’s arm Rupert led the two of them to the bed, throwing both of them down on the bed. Amir laughed at his husband who was now practically on his lap looking as content as ever. Amir felt his face go red when rupert started playing with his hair. 

“You're really pretty you know.” Amir blurted out of nowhere. 

Now it was Rupert's turn to blush. 

“You really think so?” Rupert asked, looking at Amir with a face so cute Amir couldn’t look away. 

“Not think- I know”. Amir said, now stroking his hands through Rupert’s hair. 

“Also rupert,” said Amir in a lower volume than the previous sentences. 

“I don’t think I tell you this enough but I love you- No I am in love with you, I'm so in love with you Rupert.” Amir said, looking Rupert directly in his ocean like eyes. 

“Amir-,” Rupert said breathlessly. 

“I'm sorry if ever make you feel unloved, I just want- no I need you to know how much love I have for you.” Amir said. 

Rupert leans in to meet his husband so they are sitting face- to face. “Oh Amir- You are the best husband anyone could ever ask for, I never feel more loved than when I’m here with you. 

Amir gawked at his husband after hearing the words of reassurance from Rupert. Amir was so happy, no one made him feel this way except Rupert- he was in love with no one else and he never would be if they weren’t Rupert. 

Amir pulled Rupert into a kiss with Rupert instantly complying. They stay like that for hours. Just holding each other, embracing one another with so much love. That’s all they were two idiots in love. 

And it would always be that way

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH if ur here ty for reading- i’m trying to stay constantly with publishing. My mental health is somewhat getting in the way but i was rlly happy with while writing this !! i hope this fandom isn’t dead yet- 
> 
> pls leave comments i’d love to know what you guys think!!


End file.
